The Search for Katara
by Aquabreeze93
Summary: When Katara is killed, Aang discovers that she can be resurrected- if he makes a perilous journey to the Spirit World.
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

**This is my fanfic, "the Search for Katara". It's a Kataang (Katara+Aang) story with suggestions of Soph (Sokka+Toph), a Splash of one-sided Zutara (Zuko+Katara)… and some Mai lee (Mai+Ty Lee). Hee hee just kidding about that last one. Okay, in this thingy, Appa's safe, and THIS SITE HAD AN AVATAR RING ALL ALONG AND I HAD NO IDEA! Okay, um… here is me story.**

Chapter 1: Tragedy

"Give it up, Avatar! It ends here!"

Zuko's challenge ran clear throughout Ba-Sing-Se. Aang struggled to avoid the blasts of fire that shot out at him in all directions, as he was chased across the rooftops of the city. Appa flew alongside him, carrying the rest of "Team Avatar". Katara had to pilot the giant flying bison, because Sokka, who felt especially clueless that day, had decided to shoot his boomerang and stop being the "plan guy" all the time. Toph and Momo sat in the saddle, doing nothing, because Toph couldn't feel vibrations enough to Earthbend while flying, and Momo… can sometimes be almost as stupid as Sokka.

Sokka peered over the edge of Appa's saddle, and saw Uncle Iroh running through the crowded city, trying to keep up. Sokka saw this as an opportunity to impress everyone, namely Toph. "Check this out! I'm going to take out the Dragon of the West!" he shouted. Sokka raised his boomerang and threw it directly at Iroh.

Instead of taking out Iroh, Sokka's boomerang swerved slightly and hit the cabbage merchant's cart square-on, making the contents of the cart and the boomerang almost like a bomb. Cabbages and boomerang fragments covered the marketplace, and the cabbage merchant. "MY CABBAGES!" he shrieked.

"Oops," said Sokka. Katara glared at him.

Meanwhile, Aang dodged blast after blast of uncontrollable fire. His Airbending was not enough to stop Zuko's exceptional Firebending. Then, a fireball generated from Zuko's fists hit Aang square in the chest, knocking him out cold.

Appa swerved to catch Aang's fall. Zuko fired a large blast in their direction, which Appa barely avoided. "Sokka! You steer! I'm going after Zuko," yelled Katara.

"What? Katara! He's been stranded on the roof! Why do you need to go after him!" said Sokka.

"He can't just keep shooting fireballs at us. If someone doesn't take care of him, either he'll shoot down Appa, or set a building on fire."

"But Katara! He's a lot more powerful now!"

"So am I!" And with that Katara handed Appa's reins to Sokka and jumped onto a nearby building that Zuko was standing on.

"Well, well. It's been a long time," said Zuko menacingly.

"Not long enough. I missed defeating you," said Katara.

And the battle began. Katara seemed to have an early advantage over Zuko, taking water from wells and fountains to use for bending. Zuko fell off the roof and fell in a wagon of feathers. Katara also jumped, bouncing off a merchant's tent and landing swiftly on the ground. Zuko jumped out of the feather wagon and started off… in the other direction.

_Yes! I've got him on the run! _Katara thought to herself as Zuko bolted through the gates of the city. But then, he stood at the edge of the serpent's pass, and beckoned for her to join him.

_Stupid move, Zuko. You'll be surrounded by my element! _Katara thought, and raced toward the serpent's pass.

There, the fight continued. Although they were now surrounded by water, Zuko's Firebending seemed to kick into high gear and overtake Katara. Soon, he had her up against the wall of the pass. His fists flickered with fire, but then… stopped.

Expecting the worse, Katara created a wall of ice as Zuko slowly advanced. "Finally, I've got you right where I want you," he said, the same menacing tone wavering in his voice.

Katara's eyes narrowed, and she moved into her best fighting stance behind her ice wall.

"You know, Katara, I've been waiting a long time for this… ever since I first met you, really…"

"Finish up your little victory speech, Zuko. It'll be short-lived," said Katara.

"Victory speech? No. I merely have something very important to tell you."

"Well, hurry up! That way I can defeat you again and get on with my life."

"You see, Katara, I know you feel the same way. For I have always… loved you."

"**WHAT?"**

Katara broke down her ice wall and hit Zuko with the biggest blast of water she had ever made. He washed up against the opposite side of the curve she was standing on.

"**I CAN'T BEGIN TO TELL YOU HOW FALSE THAT IS! LOVED YOU? NEVER! IS THIS SOME KIND OF TRICK? YOU NEARLY DESTROYED MY VILLAGE, MY BROTHER, AND AANG, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LOVE YOU? YOU'VE REALLY MADE A WRONG MOVE THIS TIME!"**

Katara grabbed the biggest amount of water she could bend, and fearlessly charged toward Zuko. Zuko stood up, and began meditating where he stood, trying to calm himself down, so he could let her go past, and keep the girl he loved from getting hurt. But something in his heart sprouted, and it seemed as though every fiber in his being was filled with uncontrollable anger, as if his very soul became a fiery monster, and anger flowed through his blood like poison. Zuko launched himself at Katara, and blasted incredible fire in her direction. The two's greatest bending skills had been unveiled, right then and there, in a fit of anger on both sides.

Meanwhile, Sokka, Aang, Toph and Momo approached the Serpent's pass on Appa. "Where are they?" said Sokka in his most warriorlike voice. Suddenly a wave of Tsunami qualities burst into the air. "Wow! Katara's gotten really good!" Exclaimed Aang. His face was like a kid on Christmas. But then a mushroom cloud of fire exploded in the same spot. "So has Zuko. Let's go!" yelled Sokka, and he veered Appa in the direction of the blasts.

With every fireball he launched, Zuko seemed to grow angrier and angrier. Then, as flames burst out of his mouth, he launched a massive fireball straight at Katara, which set fire to the rock. Katara couldn't control the flames, despite being a Waterbender, and she cried out in terror.

Aang heard her scream, and stood up immediately. "I'm not waiting any longer!" he shouted, and he thrust his gilder into the air and flew off. "Aang! Wait!" called Sokka. "Yip yip!" he commanded of Appa, who sped after Aang.

Katara was surrounded by flames, except for a small area where she stood. Smoke began to fill her lungs, and she fell from the top of a rock onto a lower ledge, where she lay still.

"Katara! No!" Aang cried. He landed his glider right next to her, and Appa landed on a larger ledge a bit away. Sokka jumped off, and Toph, who had been sleeping the whole time, climbed off.

Aang took Katara in her arms. Her eyes were closed. "Katara… wake up… please…" he said, almost like a prayer. As if on cue, Katara's eyes opened slightly, and she looked up at Aang. "I'm sorry, Aang. It doesn't look like I'll be able to finish teaching you Waterbending after all," she said in a small voice. "No… please…" said Aang. "Is she all right?" called Sokka, and he stopped short at Aang's side. Katara looked up at her brother. "Goodbye Sokka," she said. "I'll tell Mom you send your love," and her eyes closed. A small, weak breath of ice extracted from Katara's throat, and she turned limp and cold in Aang's arms.

**That's all for now. Now don't you go crying in your pillows. Believe me, this is far from over. I'll be a postin' Chapter 2 sometime this coming weekend. **


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

**Hello! Glad to hear ya liked me fanfic! I am so happy that I can post avatar stuff here! Thanks to: Yellowfur (as always), TTAvatarfan, frozenheart, Divya, and songbird300038. You guys are cool! I'd like to get more peeps to review this, so be sure to rcommend this, and check me "Warriors" fics! And now… without further random blathering, heeeeeere's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Heartbreak

Katara's body slipped out of Aang's arms. "No!" cried Aang. Sokka just stood there, petrified with shock. "What happened?" said Toph, just arriving at the ledge. "Hey, where's Katara? I'm not picking up any vibrations from her."

"Toph, she's dead." said Sokka.

"You're kidding" said Toph.

Aang sat there, his face in his hands. "No" he kept mumbling, his voice wavering. Then, his eyes and tattoos began glowing. "Run!" yelled Sokka.

Aang, in the Avatar State, climbed over the rock, where he saw Zuko. "You!" he shouted. "You killed her!"

"What!" said Zuko. "No- that's not possible!"

Aang bended a massive wave and picked Zuko up with it. Aang froze the wave on the top of the pass, leaving Zuko stranded at the top. Zuko made no attempt to fight.

The glow in Aang's eyes faded. He knelt down where he stood and cried. Sokka, Toph, and Momo approached Aang slowly. "I can't believe she's gone." Aang said

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "C'mon Aang. We need to figure out what do with her body."

The three sat on the ledge where Katara had died. "We should take her to the South Pole," said Aang. "That was her home."

They settled on that. Everyone was too tired to trudge back to their home inside the city, so they agreed to camp out on the pass.

Aang stood on the ledge and placed a white sheet over Katara's body. Sokka walked up to him. "It's hard," he said. "Losing family. I've lost my sister, and you've lost a friend.

"Actually Sokka, Katara was more than just a friend," Said Aang. "I loved her."

"You WHAT?" said Sokka. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um… ever since I met her."

Sokka sat down on a small rock. "So this whole time… you loved my sister?"

"Yeah," said Aang. "And you know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"I never got the chance to tell her."

Later, Aang sat on Appa. He didn't know how he was going to sleep that night. Zuko stood above him on the ice. Aang looked up at him. "You know I'm just going to let that thing melt." He said

Zuko said nothing. He just nodded.

Aang moved Appa to where Toph and Sokka had camped their sleeping bags. He lay down and looked up at the stars. Aang imagined that he and Katara were penguin sledding again. He imagined them in the Cave of two lovers, on the riverbank where he gave her that necklace, and on Kyoshi Island. As he remembered those happy moments, tears began to fall from his eyes. At last, he fell asleep.

**So, um… yeah. That's it. SO FAR. Some time by the end of the week, I'll have chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aang's dream

**Hello again. This is where it really starts getting interesting!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Aang's Dream

Aang was dreaming he was chasing Katara through what seemed like an endless nothingness. Katara would laugh, and run just out of reach as Aang tried to grab her hand. Then, out of nowhere, Avatar Roku appeared in front of him.

"Avatar Roku?" said Aang.

"I have seen that you have lost someone that you loved," Began Roku. "There is a way for you to bring her back,"

"What? How?" said Aang.

"There is a temple in the spirit world, where the lost souls reside in eternal bliss. There, the life spirit watches over them. If you can journey there and rescue your friend's soul before a sunset has passed since her death, you can return her spirit to her body."

"You mean I can bring her back to life?"

"When put bluntly, yes. But I must warn you, the journey will not be easy. The life spirit does not give away its subjects so causally. There will be a test, both physical and mental. You must complete that test in order to save her."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku."

Aang shot up, awakened from his dream. He had woken up Sokka and Toph as well. "Aang?" said Sokka. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you mean other than the fact that Katara's dead?" said Toph sarcastically.

"She's not dead, Toph." Said Aang, staring at the night sky.

"Oh great!" said Sokka, flopping down on his sleeping bag again. "Now he's going into denial!"

"No, I mean we can actually bring her back." Said Aang.

"Huh?" said Sokka.

"I'll need to visit the spirit world."

**Dun-Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnn!!!!! Chapter 4 will be here soon, don't you worry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the Spirit World

**Yay! Here 'tis! Happy Halloween to ya!! I was a black cat. I WAS going to be Katara, but the partially idiotic tycoons at Nickelodeon Studios (what makes them not idiotic, you ask? The fact that Avatar is on the air, that's what!!) only sell AANG costumes. ppft. Yah, so… heeeeeere's Chappie 4!!**

Chapter 4: Return to the Spirit World

"So, Avatar Roku talked to you in a dream, and said you can save Katara's soul in the Spirit World?" Sokka said, leaning against a rock, while Aang settled himself into a meditation position on the very ledge where Katara had died. Katara lay next to him. The white sheet that covered her body had been blown off slightly, exposing her face.

"As Avatar Roku said, 'when put bluntly, yes.'" Said Aang.

"Oh good grief!", shouted Sokka. "Can't we go through just one day without something mystical happening to us?!?!"

"Are you sure about this, Aang?" said Toph. "What if you don't come back?"

Aang paused, and looked over at Katara's body. "I have to try."

"But seriously, shouldn't we find a temple or something? You know, someplace where you can get into the spirit world easily?" said Sokka.

"Maybe," muttered Aang. "But something's telling me we don't need to leave. I feel like Katara's spirit is present here. Maybe I don't need anything else."

Sokka threw up his hands and yelled at the sky, "WHY CAN'T I UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?!?!"

"I've been wondering the same thing every since I met you," muttered Toph sarcastically.

Aang closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His tattoos began to glow. Sokka guided Toph away from where Aang was sitting, for he was crossing over… into the Spirit World.

As Aang was crossing over, Katara was waking up somewhere else. "Where am I?" she said, and got up. Katara looked around, and everything, the buildings, the snow, the sky, they seemed all too familiar… and she realized… she was at… "The South Pole?"

A smiling woman walked up to Katara. Katara recognized the woman instantly. "Mom!" she yelled, and ran up and hugged her.

Sela, still smiling, looked at her daughter with pride. "My Dear Katara," she said, an angelic touch in her voice. "It has been so long."

"Mom… where am I?" Katara asked, the question wavering in her throat.

"You are dead, my little Waterbender." Came Sela's voice.

_Dead. _The word hit Katara like a rock when she realized it applied to her now. "What? No! But I'm not done! There's so much I have left to do!" she cried.

Sela's calm and angelic voice seemed to almost lull Katara to sleep. "Katara. It is all alright now. You will be safe here. And we will be together forever."

Katara fought her mother's voice like it was Zuko's grasp. "Mom, you don't understand! I know the Avatar! I'm a Waterbending master now, and I didn't finish teaching him! No, no, no!!!" Katara ran away from her mother, knelt down and began to cry where she sat. She didn't know what was worse… that she would be separated from Sokka, Aang, Toph, Appa, Momo, and everyone else she knew until they died, and who knew how long that would be, or that she had never had the chance to tell one of them something important…

Katara walked over to the edge of the cloud. She could see the earth from there. The gentle winds of the spirit world seemed to torment her, not calm her. Katara removed the Waterbender's necklace she had always held so dear to her heart and dropped it, not caring where it landed. Then she took its replacement out of her pocket.

Katara looked at it and smiled. It was the necklace that Aang had made for her. She fastened it around her neck and touched the pendant, the same way she had done with her Waterbender's necklace so many times before. She stared out at earth, at her home, at everything and anything that she had ever loved.

Katara's necklace broke through the cloud and tumbled down through the spirit world. It tumbled for an eternity, and landed in Aang's hand.

When he caught Katara's necklace, Aang only muttered one thing; "I'm coming, Katara."

Meanwhile, Katara said something else, shouting it towards earth at the top of her lungs; "Aang! Can you hear me? I love you!"

**Okay, that's all for now. Did you enjoy it? I hope so. This chapter is something I am very proud of, so review… please!!! And chapter 5 will be around in about 2-3 weeks or so. Thanks for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Power of Love

**I am SO sorry that this is so late!!!! My computer had a virus and we had to wipe the disk clean—TWICE!!! But here it is-- finally!!!**

Chapter 5: The Spirit Cloud

Katara's shout was a mere echo to Aang-- she wasn't close enough for him to make out the words. But Aang knew that voice anywhere. Looking straight up, he saw a fluffy white dot. _The Spirit Cloud_ he thought. _The one Roku told me about_.

By impulse, Aang took out his staff and changed it into a glider. He jumped, only to crash painfully on the ground.

Avatar Roku then appeared in front of him. "How am I supposed to get up there?" Aang asked with desperation, pointing upward.

Avatar Roku smiled. "There may not be air in the spirit world, but who's to say there isn't Water, Earth or Fire?"

Avatar Roku vanished. But Aang hadn't noticed. He was too busy creating a staircase out of the earth around him.

Sokka stared at the dead body of his sister, and the glowing body of the Avatar. Holding back tears, he began to talk to himself. "C'mon, Sokka. Remember how you lost it when Mom died. Dad would want me to be a strong warrior." He choked. "Don't- cry-" Not being able to take it anymore, he burst into tears, and knelt down next to Aang and Katara.

When his own tears had stopped, Sokka heard whimpering sounds. Turning around, he could see Toph sitting hunched over her lap, her head buried in her hands.

"Toph?" he said with hesitation.

Toph raised her head, and Sokka could see tears running down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Sokka asked.

"Who wouldn't cry when they lose a friend? I was only holding it all in for Aang." Toph said

"Then, you knew?"

"That he loved Katara? Of course. It was always very obvious. I could detect a little waver in his voice when he talked to her."

Sokka paused for a moment. "But could you detect the little waver in my voice?"

"Huh?" Toph said, blushing.

"You're like the little sister I never had."

"But Katara was your sister."

"Well, you're the sister that isn't crazy."

Toph laughed. Sokka sat down next to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned against her. Then, the two just sat there and cried together.

Katara was still in tears at the edge of the Spirit Cloud, facing away from the edge. She hadn't heard Aang making the staircase. But the voice she heard so suddenly was a perfect miracle.

"Katara?"

She turned her head, and saw the one thing that would get her home.

"Aang!"

Katara ran up and hugged Aang, almost knocking him off his feet. Aang smiled happily and hugged her back.

Katara pulled out of the hug, her hands still on Aang's shoulders. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Aang took her hands in his. "Well, apparently there's a way for the Avatar to bring someone who's dead back to life," he said passively.

Katara couldn't believe it. "You mean, you can bring me back?" she said in disbelief.

"Not so fast!" Boomed a voice.

Katara and Aang turned their heads. An old glowing woman with a flowing white dress and long silvery hair came into view.

"The Spirit Guardian," breathed Aang.

The spirit guardian's attendants were the elite spirits of the elements. There was the spirit of the sky, the spirit of the sun, the spirit of the earth, and the spirit of the ocean and moon. The spirit of the sky was a carefree little girl with gray hair, eyes, a gray dress, skin the color of the sky, and puffy white clouds serving as wings. The spirit of the sun was a red old man with fire for hair and an orange robe, whose eyes glowed bright yellow. The spirit of the earth was a young woman with brown hair, green eyes and leaves for clothing. The spirit of the ocean was a light blue merman. And the spirit of the moon was Princess Yue.

When the six spirits reached Aang and Katara, Yue smiled knowingly at her old friends. In response to that, Aang raised an eyebrow, and Katara blushed a little.

"What's the meaning of this? A mere mortal venturing into the spirit world and stealing a soul that's rightfully mine? What do you have to say for yourself, mortal?" shouted the Spirit Guardian.

"Um… I'm the Avatar?" Aang said hesitantly.

The Spirit Guardian laughed. "You? A mere boy? Ha! The last Avatar died 100 years ago."

"That's not true, Master." Said Yue. "The so-called 'mortal' that stands before us is indeed the Avatar. I know because he came to the North Pole and helped save us from the fire nation." When Yue mentioned the fire nation, she glared at the spirit of the sun.

"Hey! You can't blame me for what the mortals are doing!" The Spirit of the Sun scoffed.

"Well, Avatar or not, you still have no right to take a soul that is rightfully mine…" said the Spirit Guardian.

Katara and Aang looked down, sad, their hands still clasped in one another's.

"…at least, not without a few tests."

Katara and Aang looked back up, their eyes wide with excitement.

"If you pass, the girl may return to the physical world."

Katara and Aang hugged again.

The Spirit Guardian leaned down. "You were right. Love IS the most powerful spirit of all," she whispered to Yue.

Yue nodded, tears streaming her eyes.

**Ta-dahhhhhhh!! I gave you a nice, long chappie, so I hope you're happy!!! Chapter 6 will be here sometime late February- Early March. Late March at the VERY LATEST. C ya!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Task

**Heeere's Chapter 6!!! Sorry it's so late. I got caught up in watching American Idol. (Go Blake!!!) Also, Avatar news… Season 3 starts April 27th, (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and Chapter 7 will be around the day after that at the very earliest (I get inspired from watching a new episode.) Anyway, thanks for all your reviews… enjoy!!!**

Chapter 6: The First Task

"Your first task, young Avatar, is a scavenger hunt of sorts," boomed the Spirit Guardian. "There are four ancient relics hidden throughout the spirit world. Each of these relics once belonged to an Avatar or legendary bender of the past or present. There is one for each nation. You can tell which nation it is by the small insignia of that element on the relic. You must find these four relics, and bring them back to this cloud," the Spirit Guardian stated.

"But there must be thousands of relics in the spirit world! How will I be able to figure out which ones are the four you've requested?" said Aang worriedly.

"Oh, you'll know. These relics have a… personal connection to you and your (ahem) friend. You have met the people they belong to before."

Aang nodded. He turned to Katara, there hands still clasped together. Katara looked straight into his dark gray eyes. Her eyes seemed to tell him, "I know you can do this." "Good luck," she said.

Aang nodded again, and let go of Katara's hands. He took one step away from her, but then turned back and looked into her sky blue eyes. His eyes were clouded with worry.

Without another word, Aang turned and walked away. The Spirit Guardian looked at Katara, confused.

"You there! Water Tribe girl!" she barked. "Why are you just standing there? The Avatar requires a little assistance during this task."

Katara gazed at Aang with an excited smile. Aang returned the same smile. Katara ran over to where Aang was standing, and together they began their descent down the earth staircase that Aang had made.

After they were out of sight and earshot, the Spirit Guardian turned to Yue. "Do they know of their feelings for each other yet?" she asked her.

"Yes. Did you not hear Katara shouting her true feelings towards Earth?" said Yue. "And Aang has admitted it to a guru. But I am sure that each doesn't know that the other feels the same way."

The Spirit Guardian nodded. "I see. They'll know sooner or later. Part of both's destiny is each other."

Aang and Katara silently walked down the seemingly endless staircase. As they continued their trek, Katara spoke up.

"So, um… how did you know you could save me?" she said awkwardly.

"Avatar Roku spoke to me in a dream," said Aang. "He told me that there was a way to save someone I lo-, uh, I mean, really care about, like a sister."

"Oh. Well, um… did you hear what I shouted?"

"I heard you shouting, but I didn't hear what you said. What was it?"

"Um, maybe it's better you don't know." Katara said, as she looked at her feet, blushing.

Aang raised an eyebrow, a little suspicious.

At long last, they finally reached the surface. The great Spirit World jungle laid out before them in an endless expanse.

"Are you ready?" said Aang, turning to Katara.

"As I'll ever be," said Katara. She took his hand, and the two began to walk into the jungle in their quest for the four relics.

**Short, I know. Hey, I'm creating a website. I'm still in the process of creating it, but look for it under the "homepage" thingy in my profile sometime soon. Chapter 7 will be posted in one month!!! Byeeeeeeee!!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Water Relic

**OMG Hi Everyone!! Great to be back!! Okay, so here is Chapter 7!! Expect a lot more updates now, because the school year is over!! WHOOOT!!! Heeeere we go!!**

Chapter 7: The Water Relic

Katara and Aang walked over to a crystal-clear lake, surrounded by Koalaotters and Penguins. The water sparkled like Katara's eyes, and pristine snowflakes were constantly falling in silence. The ice around it gleamed and shined brightly, giving trees, the ground and small reeds a glossy cover. If this was the Water Tribe part of the Spirit World, then surely they would find the first relic they were looking for there.

"I bet the first relic is in the lake!" Katara exclaimed. She let go of Aang's hand, ran to the water's edge and dove into the lake without another word. Aang sighed, entranced by Katara's bravery and the mermaid-like grace of her dive. He followed with a simpler, much less graceful belly flop.

The inside of the lake was a like a beautiful dream world. Brightly-colored fish darted around pink coral arches, and the lake floor sparkled with tiny crystals. Bigger crystals glowed white, lighting up the entire lake.

Aang was in awe. Katara swam up to him and smiled. Aang smiled back, enchanted by her beauty. To him, she was much prettier than the lake, or anything else he'd ever seen. Katara grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards a destination Aang did not know of.

Aang and Katara's Waterbending skills let them breathe while they were in the lake, but it was still a strain. Aang had to take several "Waterbender's breaths" Katara had shown him. He wondered if he had to take so many breaths because it was hard to breathe in the lake, or if it was because he was nervous about where Katara was taking him.

Finally, Katara pointed down at a Waterbender's betrothal necklace. Aang looked down. He recognized it to be Yue's.

Picking it up, Aang's eyes grew wide, realizing that he and Katara were still holding hands. He looked at Katara, then at both of their hands. Katara looked down at their hands too, inquisitively. Then her eyes grew wide too. Katara and Aang pulled away from each other, both blushing.

Aang looked down at the necklace in his hand. Yes, it was familiar, but it didn't seem to have the "personal connection" the Spirit Guardian had mentioned.

Then, a light bulb went off in Aang's head. There was a necklace, similar to this one, which definitely had the personal connection. Aang looked at Katara and pointed to the surface. Katara nodded, and they both began to swim upward.

Aang paused, staring at Yue's necklace. What were the chances that Yue would want this necklace back? After all, she hated Han, the one who had given her the necklace. Looking up, Aang noticed Katara looking down at him a few feet above him. Aang dropped the necklace and swam up to Katara. Then, side by side, they swam up to the surface.

Both took deep, gasping breaths as they crawled onto the somewhat slippery bank. Aang sat on a small, ice-covered rock, and took Katara's necklace out of his pocket.

Katara looked over at Aang inquisitively. "Aang, is that my necklace?"

Aang smiled and held it up. "Sure is," he said. "It dropped right out of the sky into my hand before I found the spirit cloud. I think this is the relic we're looking for."

"MY necklace? But I'm not a legendary bender or anything!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yes you were." Aang reminded her. "You were Master Pakku's first- and best- female student."

Katara blushed, taking the necklace. "Oh, yeah. I guess I was," she said. "So, I guess we didn't need to go into the lake, huh?"

"No, I guess not. But I think it was still worth it that we went in," Aang said, smiling at Katara.

Katara smiled back, nodding, and put the necklace around her wrist. As of now, it was just a relic to her. She was already wearing the necklace she loved most. The necklace that had been made and given to her by the one she loved. She touched the center flower on Aang's necklace, and smiled.

Aang and Katara silently walked out of the icy glade. Their first relic had been with them all along. They continued on to the huge Earth Jungle, one relic down, three to go.

**Ta-Dah!!! I know, lots of Fluff. I thought you guys deserved a super fluffy chapter for waiting so long. That's all folks… for now!!! Trust me, Chapter 8 will be here before or on July 1****st****. I'll probably be in Cape Cod when I finally finish Chapter 8… okay, review please!!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Earth Relic

**Sorry, I know I'm extremely, horrendously late, but yeah… a BIG thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my story. You guys made my day!!! (sniff) Okay, here's Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: The Earth Relic

Katara and Aang moved vines, branches, and other strange plants out of their way.

"So let me get this straight," Aang said, snapping a small branch in their path. "Zuko told you he loved you in the middle of a battle?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened," Katara said passively.

Aang grew nervous. _Zuko?! Of all the people to beat me to telling Katara, it had to be Zuko. _He thought. "Uh, what did you say to him?"

"The truth," Katara went on. "That I hated him and he was a jerk. Then I hit him with a wave."

Aang was jumping around excitedly inside. _YES!! _Aang thought. _She_ _doesn't like Zuko!! Now there's room for me!!_ "That's great!" he blurted out.

"How so?" Katara asked him inquisitively.

"Well, uh, it means you're getting much better at Waterbending, and you've been practicing on that idiot Zuko" _What am I saying?_

"Yes, Aang, Zuko is definitely an idiot. Anyone who tries to kill you, whether it's because you're the Avatar or because you're Aang, is an idiot in my book."

Aang blushed, wide-eyed. "Thanks Katara," he mumbled, smiling. "Y'know, I always kinda thought you liked Zuko."

"You did? Well, I like someone else."

"Who? Jet?"

"I did sort of at first, but he's dead, and he betrayed me, so no."

"What about Haru?"

"I haven't seen him in ages. And he's really much too old for me."

Aang froze. "Who's left? Sokka?"

Katara burst out laughing. "Sokka? Where'd you get that idea? He's my brother. Sure I love him, but it's a family-sibling love, not the kind we're talking about."

"Okay, I knew that, but there's no one left."

"There is one person you didn't mention."

"Well, who is it?"

Katara turned around and blushed. "It's-"

Katara was cut off by a loud CRASH! Suddenly a huge panda bear and a bigger brown grizzly came crashing into the area in front of them, knocking trees every which way. Aang instantly recognized the panda.

"Hei-Bai!" He shouted.

Hei-Bai roared happily and bounded up to Aang, knocking him to the ground and licking his face.

After hugging his cuddly spirit friend, Aang climbed on Hei-Bai's back. "Katara, get on!" he yelled.

"Are you sure that's safe?" said Katara

"Of course!" he held out his hand. Katara took it, and Aang pulled her onto Hei-Bai's back. Katara hugged Aang's waist for support, which of course made Aang blush again. Aang leaned forward and put his hands on Hei-Bai's neck, with Katara still holding onto him. Hei-Bai ran to a safe distance away from the grizzly, with the monstrous bear charging after him.

"Hey Aang, is that what I think it is?" Katara pointed at the grizzly bear, who was pawing and swiping at the air, snarling, almost as if he was showing off.

"Huh?"

Aang noticed it too. Around the waist of the grizzly was a familiar object, something given to them at a certain underground Earthbending tournament… Toph's wrestling belt.

"That must be the next artifact we need!" Katara exclaimed.

"Katara, you keep Hei-Bei safe. I'll get the belt." Aang said.

"What!? Me!?" Katara protested. "I have no clue how to keep a giant spirit panda safe!"

"It's not that hard!" Aang said, and he jumped off of Hei-Bai's back and onto a low tree branch a few feet above him. He may not have been able to Airbend, but his jumping skills went beyond Airbending.

Katara scooted up to where Aang had been sitting on Hei-Bai's back. She was unsure of just how to keep him safe, but Aang knew what he was talking about when it came to spirit creatures, so she felt her only choice was to listen to him.

Aang looked at Katara from his spot in the tree. He stared at her, perched like a bird, his eyes watching her like a hawk. _I don't want you to get hurt, Katara,_ he thought. _That's why I gave you the easy part, my love._ He smiled lovingly.

Katara somehow managed to steer Hei-Bai in circles around the grizzly, temporarily distracting it. Aang grabbed a vine and swung towards the grizzly's waist. It slipped off easily, but due to Aang's lack of Airbending powers, he swerved awkwardly and crashed into Katara, knocking her off Hei-Bai's back. Somehow Katara managed to land in Aang's arms, while the belt dangled from his elbow like Sokka's pocketbag. For a brief moment, all was silent to the two. Aang and Katara stared lovingly at each other as they swung through the great Earth Jungle on a vine. They were lost in each other's eyes.

But it didn't last. Aang hadn't been paying attention, and the two crashed into a tree very ungracefully. Aang slid down the trunk of tree slowly as he winced in pain and Katara was left hanging over a branch.

Aang crouched down at the roots of the tree, legs crossed. He held the belt in his hands carefully as he checked it for dents. Everything looked good here!

Katara awkwardly climbed onto the strong branch she had landed on and slid to the trunk, where she slowly and cautiously climbed down the strong tree. She walked over and sat beside Aang, her knees bent towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled shyly, blushing.

Aang looked back at her. "Um, sorry about that," he said, blushing as well.

"It's okay," Katara said, warmth clearly visible in her voice. "You didn't mean to." She gazed down upon the belt, and her expression went from a shy smile to a glare, serious and slightly angry, and she removed her hand from his strong and slightly muscular shoulder. "It must be nice to have something of your girlfriend's." Katara said resentfully. "I'll bet it makes you feel a whole lot better about having to do this."

"Huh?" said Aang, clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This is Toph's belt, right?" accused Katara. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" her nostrils flailed slightly as she spoke the word "girlfriend".

"No. I only think of Toph as a friend."

"Really? Oh- well- ah-" stuttered Katara "I mean- that is- sorry."

Aang chuckled. "It's Ok, Katara. Nothing to worry about."

Aang and Katara got up and headed in the direction of their next relic, which would be in the fire volcano. "So what were you saying about this guy you like?" asked Aang.

"Um, maybe it's better you don't know," said Katara.

Their quest was half-finished. Two relics down, two to go.

**Ta-Dah!!! How did you like it? Please review. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it will soon… I hope. Rosepelt out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Fire Relic

**Gah, yeeeah, I'm sorry this took so long . I have embarked on the journey known as Sophomore Year, so I've been incredibly busy beyond business. I was up most of the night finishing the paper copy of this, so I still care about you guys! 8D Sooo… here ya go! Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!!**

Chapter 9: The Fire Relic

Katara and Aang walked along the ashy path out of the great earth jungle, towards the fire volcano at the edge of the mountains of air. The final two relics lay in the path ahead, bringing them closer and closer to returning Katara to the physical world. Something inside both of them didn't want this journey to end. This something wanted the two to continue searching forever, and for the love they secretly shared to grow and flourish. Both smiled sheepishly at each other as they walked up the dusty trail.

At last, they reached the top. A great flat of cooled lava lay out in front of them. Katara became distracted by the awe-inspiring views that were visible from the peak of the volcano. She left Aang's side and made her way towards the center to get a closer look, while her companion stared longingly with a heavy sigh, more focused on her than the vistas.

Without warning, a hissing rush of fast-moving steam broke the surface, missing Katara by inches, but startling enough to make her scream. Aang, more than eager to play the part of the heroic knight, ran towards Katara with his hand drastically stretched out. He was just about to reach her when the entire volcanic plateau exploded. The blast knocked Katara hundreds of feet in the air, while Aang was lucky enough to land on the edge, and climb over the side to land ungracefully on some rocky terrain just over the other side. He had scarcely caught his breath when he saw his true love plummeting towards the bubbling lava that had become of the volcanic surface, her hands grabbing air. "Katara! **NO**!" Aang screamed in desperation. Both expected her to fall into the lava and perish. She was a few feet from hot bubbling doom when, at the last second, a massive, scaly, clawed, red hand reached up and grabbed her out of the air. Aang's temporary relieved expression soon turned to sheer terror as the owner of the hand, an enormous dragon, crawled out of the magma, its other talons gripping the edges of the volcano. _WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY SLUMBER_?! Boomed the dragon's commanding voice, followed by a mighty roar.

Aang was terrified, and suddenly felt very small. "Uh… me?" he answered, his voice laced with a lack of assurance. "That's my friend you have there, so if you wouldn't mind putting her down…"

He was taken aback as the dragon gave a hearty… laugh? Aang froze as its voice suddenly echoed in his mind. _A friend, you say? Don't you think I can't see the love in your heart for her? Your mind is swimming with the moments you've shared…" _a sudden wave of calm washed over the dragon, and its intimidating eyes closed. _Yes, yes…_ It was nodding to itself, listening to something only it could hear.

Katara, whom up until this point had been frozen in fear, captured in the dragon's grasp, now turned her head towards Aang. Her face wore a mixture of fear and confusion, as if she was saying, "_Aang, if you wouldn't mind getting me out of this…"_

Aang shot her a pleading and worrisome return glance, silently saying, _"I'm trying, I'm trying!"_

The dragon reopened its golden, catlike eyes, finished with his meditation. _You seek the crown._

Aang blinked, surprised at its words. "What?"

Now Katara looked at Aang as if he were crazy, watching his conversation with great interest.

_The crown of Prince Sozin was given to the great Avatar Roku when he began his journey to master the four elements. That is the relic you seek._

"How did you-"

_I read your mind, young Avatar. I know your mission to gather these relics and return your love to the physical world, and to defeat the Fire Lord and restore balance to the world. _**(A/N: And was that the most awesome thing you've ever seen or what?! 8D (cough) Sorry. We now return to our scheduled story already in progress…)**

"Uh, great, but she's not my-"

Katara grew wide-eyed.

_I am an all-knowing, all-seeing dragon. I can tell these things. You love her. I won't let her go until you admit that._

Aang sighed. Seeing as there was no way out, he nodded. "Okay, okay, you're right. I do feel that way."

The Dragon laughed again, and placed Katara back next to Aang at the edge of the volcano. The minute she was back on solid ground, the two hugged each other tightly, happy that she had made it out alive.

The Dragon then put his claw in the lava, and when he drew it out again, there was the crown, hooked in his massive claw like a fish on a line. He moved his claw to the edge, where and unhooked it and examined it in his hand. "Thank you," he said.

With an encouraging glint in his eye, the Dragon lowered his body back into the lava and the surface cooled instantly, leaving the top solidified just like before.

Bewildered, Aang and Katara glanced wide-eyed at the surface and then at each other. Aang blushed, and shyly placed his hand on the back of his neck. "So, about the things that the Dragon said…"

"What are you talking about?" said Katara.

"…huh?"

"The dragon didn't say anything."

"…you couldn't hear it?"

"…no… did the dragon speak to you?"

"Well yeah…" Aang then decided that right now wasn't the best time to tell her. "It gave me this. It's the next relic," he handed her the crown.

"Good, good," Katara took the relic and placed in her satchel.

Aang sighed. "I'm glad that was a friendly dragon. I don't know what I could've done without you. I didn't want to lose you."

Katara blushed herself. "Thank you, Aang. That's very sweet."

The two just stood there, glancing off to the side, silent. Then Katara spoke up. "We should find the last relic."

"Uh… yeah! One more relic! Yeah…" Aang blushed again.

Katara laughed. "Come on." She started back down the path. Aang turned to follow, but glanced back at the volcano before running to catch up with Katara.

**Aaaaaand done! I know it's been almost a year, and trust me, I've been trying, but it's the point of the story when you just can't think of ideas. Sooo… yeah. I'm going to wrap this up soon, and then go back and change some stuff at the beginning. Hopefully I'll be back before Christmas 2009. So, thank you and Goodnight, and in the immortal words of Sokka…**

_((Water Tribe))_


	10. Chapter 10: The Air Relic

**Hi Guys! Wow, only 4 months of waiting? Must be a new record! Anyway, I'm starting to wrap it up… yeaaahh… enjoy the newest installment!**

Chapter 10: The Air Relic

The three relics; Katara's necklace, Toph's wrestling belt, and Roku's crown, bumped against each other in the satchel as Katara and Aang resumed their silent travel through the spirit world. The relics' constant clashing matched the beat of Katara's movement: _clink… clink… clink…_

There was only one relic left to go, and then Katara would be permitted to return to the physical world. Aang pondered that as his feet awkwardly shuffled in front of him, his eyes cast downward. It wouldn't be fit to leave the spirit world without complete honesty, he thought; which meant that before they left, Aang had to tell her how he truly felt. It was a heavy burden on him, and he sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Katara said over the sound of her clinking.

Aang looked up suddenly, his cheeks red. "Oh, I- nothing." He said, stuttering.

Katara smirked, and cast her own eyes towards the ground below them. Unbeknownst to Aang, the very same thoughts were running through her head. But her main concern was how to put her confession into words. She was afraid that saying I love you would be too much of a shock for Aang, and would chase him away. She couldn't figure out exactly how she would pour out her heart to him, and closed her eyes in nervous contemplation. When the time came, so too would the right words.

The silence continued as the trail grew steeper, and they hiked into the mountains, dusty gravel nipping at their feet, trying to slip into their shoes. Then, suddenly the trail ended at a cliff. Aang didn't see where he was going, and absentmindedly walked off the cliff.

"AAAAAH!" Aang screamed, waving his arms wildly, and began to plummet into the valley below. "AANG!" Katara shouted at the top of her lungs, running to the trail's end, her hand stretched towards Aang's increasingly dropping figure in desperation. Tears filled her eyes, and a helpless feeling filled her heart.

Aang's scream ended abruptly, and Katara winced, looking away from the view below her, drawing her hand into a fist over her chest. But… where was the thud? Katara opened her eyes and blinked in confusion.

"Katara, look!"

Aang appeared in the same spot he had fallen, his hands fastened on his glider, floating on the cliffside… _floating?! _Katara gasped. "Aang?! But… but how? I thought there was no Airbending in the Spirit World!"

Aang shrugged with a boyish smirk. "Me too." He said sheepishly, and cautiously tiptoed onto the rock, spinning his glider back into a staff.

A waterly laugh permeated the otherwise silent air, and a single red glider shaped like the wings of a bird dotted the horizon. A female Airbender with long brown hair flowing behind her touched down on the cliffside. She wore a one-armed yellow wrap dress, accented by a single orange sash. The brown slips that covered her feet touched the solid rock, and she brushed a lock of hair out of her face, revealing the all-too-familiar blue arrow on her forehead. She spun the glider, and the bird's wings disappeared with graceful elegance. The newcomer opened her radiant gray eyes and turned to face Aang and Katara, who wore an expression of shock. "You must be the Avatar," she said confidently. "Word spread fast about your quest."

"Who are you?" Katara said in awe.

The Airbender laughed again. "My name is Lorelai. I was sent to escort you to the Air Nomad's cloud."

"The what?!" Aang blurted in surprise.

Lorelai blinked. "Don't tell me you've never heard of it! It's the final home of the Air Nomads. We had a separate cloud built for us when we were wiped out by the Fire Nation. We were too resentful to live on the same cloud as the Fire Nation's dearly departed." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"…But how can you Airbend?" Aang blurted. "I thought Airbending was impossible in the Spirit World, since there's no air."

Lorelai smirked. "Some of the more sympathetic Firebenders used all of their strength to open a small hole in the spirit world, near the South Pole. It's not enough to affect the physical world or the rest of the Spirit World, but it gives us enough air to bring our Airbending to full capacity."

Aang and Katara looked at each other with excitement. "Please, take us there!" Aang said impatiently.

Lorelai laughed again. "With pleasure." She spun her staff into a glider, and waited for Aang to open his.

Aang turned to Katara, and placed his right arm out behind her. Katara leaned close, interlocking her hands on his neck. Aang put his right arm on her waist, and spun his glider out with his free hand. They both looked at Lorelai expectantly.

Lorelai smirked knowingly, and launched herself off into the valley. Aang was quick to follow. Katara squealed in fright as their feet left solid ground, but her terror turned to bliss as they began to fly.

Lorelai was a red dot in front of them as she flew further and further away from the safety of the mountains. Katara could only watch Aang with a loving look in her eyes. With a lovesick sigh, she leaned in and kissed Aang's cheek. Aang blushed red as an Apple, and looked back at Katara with a sheepish grin. Katara blushed in response, and looked down at the valley, embarrassed.

They followed Lorelai higher and farther from the mountains, until they were surrounded by nothing but sky. A wispy cloud began to appear, covered with Air Nomad-shaped dots of yellow and orange. Tears fell down Aang's face as he gazed upon his people for the first time since he'd been freed from the iceberg.

The Air Nomads ran to the tip of the cloud where Lorelai, Aang, and Katara were approaching, waving and cheering. Lorelai's bird-wing glider landed, and disappeared with more grace than before. The cheering grew louder and louder as Aang and Katara approached. When at last, Aang's tiptoeing feet touched the wispy cloud, a sea of Air Nomads rushed upon them, hugging and embracing the Avatar as if they hadn't seen him in 100 years… and as a matter of fact, they hadn't.

Katara broke free of Aang, and responded warmly to the welcomes coming from other Air Nomads come to greet them.

Then, suddenly, the crowding Air Nomads parted ways. An old man dressed in traditional robes and a very familiar wooden necklace stepped through them. His long mustache and beard curved up in a smile.

"Gyatso!"

Aang dropped his glider, still open, and ran to his old mentor, embracing him with tears of joy. Gyatso hugged Aang back, unable to hold back his own tears. Katara looked on with a warm smile.

At last, Gyatso pulled away from Aang's hug, and stood facing him, his hands on Aang's shoulders. "It's so good to see you, Aang."

"Gyatso, I… I've missed you so much." Aang said, wiping away a tear.

"I have missed you too, Aang. We all have." He gazed at Katara with a wink. "I understand you are here on a special quest."

Aang nodded. "I need to return my friend to the physical world."

Gyatso chuckled. "I see. Well, let us not waste any time." Gyatso took off his wooden necklace and placed it around Aang's neck. "This is your final relic. Consider it a gift," he explained.

Aang gazed down at the necklace around him with gratitude. "Thank you, Gyatso."

"Aang, we did it! We have all four relics! Now all we have to do is get back to the Spirit Cloud and-"

_Poof! _Aang and Katara, along with Aang's glider, disappeared in a sudden rush of wind. Gyatso grinned, looking down at his feet. "Farewell, Aang. We shall meet again some day."

Aang and Katara reappeared on the Spirit Cloud, where the Spirit Guardian and the other prominents Spirits stood waiting with smiles on their faces. "Congratulations, Avatar." Said the Spirit Guardian. "Let us begin the process of returning the young Waterbender to the physical world."

**Yaayyy!!! So, the next chapter shall be the last. Expect it before the end of the year. Thank you, goodnight, aaaand…**

_**(Water Tribe)**_


	11. Chapter 11: True Love

**So, here it is. The final chapter. There's not going to be a sequel, but I am going to rewrite the earlier chapters so that they don't stink as much. Look for that… whenever? And this chapter is the one that's been sitting in my head for three years. Enjoy, and thanks for reading all these years!**

Chapter 11: True Love

The Spirit Guardian floated out from the safety of her attendants, and placed her wrinkled hand on Katara's forehead. She closed her eyes and cast her head down. "This Spirit's work is not finished." The guardian said ritualistically. "Let her return to her body so that she may continue to help those on Earth with her talents."

Aang cheered as soon as the spirit guardian was finished speaking. Katara smirked, even though she too had closed her eyes. The spirit guardian slowly removed her hand from Katara's forehead, and Katara began to glow bright blue. She gasped, and gazed at her newly luminescent form.

Down on Earth, Sokka and Toph gasped as the sheet covering Katara's body blew off in an unusual gust of wind, revealing a body glowing the same hue. The two ran to the still form.

"Did they do it?!" asked Toph, for she could sense the spiritual vibrations coming from the body.

"I don't know!" Sokka half-yelled.

Back on the Spirit Cloud, The Guardian frowned. "Something is wrong. The glowing usually only lasts a few seconds, so that her body can heal enough to function again."

"What could be wrong?!" Aang yelled, running to Katara's side.

The Guardian squinted her eyes in thought. "This usually only happens when the Spirit has unfinished business in this plane."

Katara's eyes widened. She knew exactly what she had to do.

"Aang, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Aang blinked. "Uh, sure." She put her glowing hand on his shoulder, and gently led him aside.

Once she was sure they were out of the earshot of the spirits, Katara sighed nervously, and took Aang's hands in hers. "Aang, I-" she stopped herself short. She still didn't know what words to use. "We've been friends for a long time now, and-"

"Katara, are you okay?"

She sighed again. "No. I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to be stuck here glowing until I do, so… Aang, I- I think- wait, I know- I'm in love with you."

Aang gasped. "Really?!"

Katara blushed, and smirked. "Yeah, funny stuff right?"

"Not really. I feel the same way about you." He blushed.

She widened her eyes, and looked straight at him. "You do?"

"I've been trying to tell you ever since we got here."

"So have I."

"Wait- was I the guy that we were talking about back in the forest?"

"Kind of."

"Wow."

The Spirit Guardian smiled widely, and clapped her hands once.

With that, Katara and Aang vanished, still holding each other's hands, still looking into each other's eyes, having finally revealed their deepest secret- their feelings for each other.

Yue walked to the Guardian's side. "You're giving them the scenic route home, aren't you?"

The Guardian smiled, gazing at the spot where Aang and Katara's spirits once stood. "Of course."

Katara and Aang's spirits zoomed up through the hole designed for the Airbenders, and out into the cold waters of the South Pole. It didn't stop there. The pure spirits breached the water and zipped across the physical world, to the two waiting bodies at the Serpent's Pass.

As the whole world flew by them in a blur, Katara and Aang looks to the physical eye liked fluxuating balls of light blue light, but to each other's eye, they were in normal form, only partially see-through. They grabbed onto each other to steady themselves in the warp-like speed they were traveling at. At the same time, they glanced at each other, and suddenly their faces were an inch apart. Then, Aang closed his eyes and filled the space between their lips, while his hands slipped to her waist. Katara was quick to respond, roping her hands around his neck, peacefully closing her eyes. They were locked in the kiss, so close that anyone seeing the spirits fly past them would've thought it was only one spirit making its way back home.

It only took a few minutes for the spirits to reach their bodies, but to the lovers, it was a few minutes too short. Aang was just about to detach his lips from hers, and let his mouth make its way to her neck when the shapes of pure light reached their destination.

Aang opened his eyes in a flash, realizing that he was once again in his solid form, sitting in a meditation position on the edge of the cliff. He flexed his hands out of their fists, and let his palms rest on his cross-legged knees with a loud sigh.

Toph heard him, and came running over, Sokka not far behind. "Twinkle Toes!" she called.

"Aang, were you able to bring back Katara?" Sokka yelled, stopping at his side.

"I thought I had," Aang said, looking up at Sokka with a worried look in his eyes.

All at once, the three friends turned to look at Katara, who still lay deathly still. "Come on, Sugar Queen. Wake up." Toph begged.

Nothing happened.

Aang turned away sadly. "It's no use. Her spirit must've gotten lost somewhere along the way back." He looked down at his feet. Had he done something wrong by kissing her? Was it his fault?

Then, out of the silence of the early morning, someone groaned.

"Katara!" shouted Sokka, running to his stirring sister.

"Sugar Queen, you're back!" Toph yelled, following him.

Aang slowly got up and walked over to Katara, brimming with quiet joy. He made his way in between Sokka and Toph, who were already looming over her.

Katara smirked, exhausted. "Hey guys." Her eyes met Aang's, and she blushed bright red. Aang returned his blush with one of his own.

In a sudden burst of energy, Katara stood up with a start and tackled Aang, knocking him into a small tide pool behind Sokka and Toph. Katara looked into Aang's eyes below hers with a gaping mouth, and kissed him, her suddenly wet hair sticking to his cheeks. Aang pulled away, and kissed her again. Katara did the same. They followed that pattern several times- pull away, kiss again, pull away, kiss again, each time their lips fumbling to meet each other. Sokka and Toph stood watching in awkward silence.

At long last, the lovers pulled away and kissed again. The sun had risen, and was beginning to streak down through the clouds, making Katara and Aang's water-soaked bodies glisten, along with the water that they had landed in.

"Well, it's about time!" Toph teased. "Always wondered when you two lovebirds would make things official." She added, crossing her arms. Aang and Katara looked at her, still locked in each other's arms with sheepish grins on their face.

Sokka snickered. "So, when's the wedding?" he teased, until a small pebble hit him in the face, Earthbended out of the ground, courtesy of Toph.

That day, the four friends sat and talked. Aang and Katara told them the story of how they'd gone on a quest to get Katara back, leaving out the romantic parts. Those would stay between the two as a secret. And as the sun left the sky that night, the lovers lay on Appa together, kissing and hugging, lost in each other's arms once again.

_The End._

**Thank you guys SO much for your support and kind reviews all this time. I never would've continued this story without it. I hope you thought this chapter was a fitting end. Please keep up with my Warriors work (you think the sequel's going to be the last TTOT installment? Hahahaha! XD) and keep watch for more Kataang stories, coming soon!**

**Thank you, live long and prosper, and **_**(Water Tribe)**_**.**

**-Rosepelt**


End file.
